AJLiddell
Who is AJ? AJ claims that he is an ancient immortal Nordic god who has been walking the earth for millennia searching for a way to end his pained existence. After failing in all the ways he gave up and is attempting a regular lifestyle living amongst humans. Most first impressions of him evoke feelings of contradiction. When he opens his mouth he speaks eloquently, with a strong voice portraying years of wisdom, maybe a possible noble heritage. However his use of exceptionally filthy language shatters this illusion rather quickly. Please note that the language used in this article is cleaned up using euphemisms. The original words that AJs uses and how he expresses himself are not proper in a family friendly setting. History & Biography Video: AJLiddell tells Roflgator his epic origin story When asked about his past he tells a story of his millennia long lifespan and his journeys fighting against the Nordic gods of old. His exact age is unknown and he gives slightly different answers each time he answers this question. It's sometimes 3766 or 3677, but always somewhere close to four millennia. He is either not telling the truth about his age or his mind has wandered and forgotten. When telling his stories of battles past against ancient gods he borders between hysteria and confusion when recalling. He claims to have faugh for something important in previous wars against the gods but lost his mind and forgot his original cause somewhere along the way. He claims that he battled the viking god Fenrir and slayed the wolf like being by, in his words 'f-ing it to death'. Upon it's death he crafted his 'sock' using the remaining residue. After the massacre of the battle he noticed that he had become the very thing he was fighting. Being an immortal not by choice, he has attempted to end to his life several times without success throughout the years. To cope he crafted relationships by attempting to live normal lives among humans. He married wife after wife and bred several families watching them all pass away one after another through their fickle short lifespans. He has mentioned that he currently has a living human wife and a daughter who turned out to be demi-human. He met 'Rob' Roflgator walking the streets outside of The Great Pug who attempted to mug him. Rob was homeless at the time, having lost the initial struggle against Vinchenzo. The mugging somehow succeeded but in truth AJ was probably fascinated by his personality and played along, pitying him. Once Rob had recovered ownership of The Great Pug back, AJ started working for him as a bodyguard and told him of his life story. ]] AJ has expressed feelings of affection for Rob and was really upset being friend-zoned after just being called a 'buddy'. He converted to the religion of Blue Man after being healed by Vince of tomato head disease. He is now a missionary for the Cult of Blue Man spreading its dogma and searching for new believers. Personal life AJ is in a love-hate relationship with his goddess wife Data Glitch. They have a daughter together named Evi. On June 22nd, 2018, AJ admitted that he and his wife had to change their names, hinting they may be fugitives of sorts. At the subsequent date between them that Rob hosted at his lair, AJ revealed that his wife was a mortal beforehand, but his sock 'Manny' gave her immortality, basically making her a goddess. Manny, AJ's paranoid 'sock' Manny has a personality and mind of it's own. To activate the sock it usually needs someone to touch, or pet it. Once the sock is 'triggered' it speaks what AJ claims are 'words of absolute wisdom and truth'. In reality it spouts delusions of paranoia, conspiracy theories, rude racial slurs or other politically incorrect statements. The things that this sock utters are actually too filthy to be listed on this wiki so please - don't. He also uses the sock as a weapon shooting beams of power he refers to as... bodily fluids, yeah. Ancient powerful beings do not always see eye to eye. AJ once challenged Arcadum to a duel and a mighty display of force followed. There was no winner or loser just two survivors. On June 12th, 2018, AJ announced that he and Manny had "fused together". The potential utter depravity from this development has yet to be seen. murders AJLiddell]] Death On Aug 22nd he was murdered by a mysterious armored guy referred to as 'Doom Guy' armed with a chainsaw. The self proclaimed 'demon hunter' brutally chopped off AJs arm, ending his immortality granting him his long sought after death, leaving him in a bloody heap on the ground. Exactly how Doom Guy managed to slay the seemingly immortal AJ remains a mystery. Resurrection He was revived to his former Nordic self by a wizard named Gandalf on Dec 11th 2018. This time as a mortal lacking his previous godlike powers. Somehow his sock found his way back to him as well. The same day he participated in an elimination dating game hosted by Roflgator where the contestants were vying for the heart of PB. He lost to SciFri. Alternate roleplaying characters Hoot'n Holler Hoot is a pure blooded hamburger eatin' 'murican who takes no shits from anyone. He values his second amendment rights to bear arms. He usually carries with him a corn-dog and a bottle of moonshine. He has a wife named Helen who "lacks beauty", a son named Davijaan and a daughter named LilEli. During The Golden Gator (Island) international relations he would represent "Texas" as a diplomat. The Bear During the Furry invasion of Bricktown on November 7th a derpy looking bear approached Roflgator and introduced himself as the reincarnated AJ. He explained that he turned out not to be a Nordic god after all - but a Hindu one. When coming to terms with his new life - having to feeding off scraps from trash cans as an urban bear - he met a Giraffe walking the streets of Bricktown on Nov 18th. They formed a bond after sniffing each-others rear ends and announced that they were going to marry. On Dec 10th 2018 when Foreigner left for war he accused him of being Doom Guy. He kept growling at him and Roflgator, blaming them both for his death. Fake Gabou This sad creature crawls around looking like a pile of skin flaps. It's personality leaves a lot to be desired and it cowers in fear whenever facing anything that might be considered imposing, such as women, people over 6 feet tall or the outside world. He watches anime religiously, keeps a plastic sword and lives in the basement at his mothers house. When visiting The Greater Gator he's been seen repeatedly worshiping Raptophilia who he refers to as his "Queen". The creature is an extremely exaggerated parody of GabouLit. Trivia * When AJ first started hanging with the RP group he was unaware that many are streamers and the implications that entails. He did not watch his use of language when first 'releasing his sock'. He dropped several monkaTOS bombs so that streamers had to run away from him before anyone got a chance to explain. * AJ is one of the few immortals in VRChat that actually wants to die, but was cursed long ago to not be able to do so. * Despite his god status, he does not seem to be associated with the Observers. * AJ is known for RPing as a number of characters, from a fat redneck named "Hoot n Holler" to a...strict German of a progressive slant. * Out-of-character AJ planned his characters death as he was heading to college IRL. Gallery AJLiddell sock.jpg|AJ and his 'sock' AJLiddell vs VII.jpg|VII makes the mistake of petting AJ's sock AJLiddells sock2.jpg|AJs sock is released AJLiddellPowers.jpg|The powers of the sock AJLiddells sock.jpg|Petting the sock AJLiddell2.jpg|Wielding two great swords AJLiddell infected.jpg|AJ infected with the 'Tomato virus' AJ vs Jerry.jpg|AJ vs Jerry Pasture AJ godmode.jpg|AJ God mode Roflgator July 29th 12 Cheese and Trap AJ.jpg|AJ's trap avatar Roflgator Aug 13th 01 aj knocked out.jpg|AJ sleeping on the job Rofl 21st 16 S0ra and AJLiddell.jpg|S0ra and AJ in The Golden Gator Rofl Aug 17th 23 AJ with Manny on his head.jpg|AJ Wearing Manny on his head Rofl Aug 19th 18 AJLidell and Zager.jpg|AJ with Zager Rofl 21st 17 Miss Minerva DH and AJLiddell on a date.jpg|AJ on a date with Miss Minerva DH Rofl 21st 18 Chef Spelly serving Miss Minerva and AJLiddell.jpg|AJ on a date with Miss Minerva DH Rofl 21st 19 Miss Minerva DH and AJLiddell.jpg|AJ on a date with Miss Minerva DH Todd vs AJLidell2.jpg|Todd fighting AJ Todd vs AJLidell.jpg|Todd fighting AJ AJLidell SuperManny.jpg|Super Manny vs Todd Battle against Arcadum AJLiddell_vs_Arcadum.jpg AJLiddell vs Arcadum2.jpg AJLiddell vs Arcadum3.jpg AJLiddell vs Arcadum4.jpg Hoot'n Holler Rofl Aug 22nd 31 Hoot n Holler (AJLiddell).jpg Rofl Aug 22nd 45 Hoot n Holler (AJLiddell).jpg Davijaan KKona AJLiddells Hootin Holler - son.jpg|Hoot's son Davijaan AJLiddell alt char Hoots children.jpg|Hoot's children AJLidell and Ikumi fooling in public.jpg|Ikumi and Hoot public world hopping AJLiddell Hootin Holler 'Hoot' the Murican.jpg|Hoot with his corn-dog and moonshine AJLiddell Hootin Holler 'Hoot' the Murican2.jpg|What the f... Rofl Aug 22nd 46 Doom Guy (Foreigner) murdered Hoot.jpg|Hoot murdered by Doom Guy on Aug 22nd Death Rofl Aug 22nd 48 AJLiddell.jpg|AJ getting ready to defend The Golden Gator from Doom Guy Rofl Aug 22nd 47 Doom guy (Foreigner) vs AJLiddell.jpg|Doom Guy challenging AJ Rofl Aug 22nd 49 Doom guy (Foreigner) vs AJLiddell.jpg|Fight Rofl Aug 22nd 50 Doom guy (Foreigner) vs AJLiddell.jpg|D: Rofl Aug 22nd 51 Doom guy (Foreigner) vs AJLiddell.jpg|D: Rofl Aug 22nd 54 Manny alone after AJLiddells death.jpg|Manny left alone searching for his own pursuits Rofl Aug 24th 12 AJs Funeral.jpg|AJs funeral Rofl Aug 24th 13 AJs Funeral.jpg|AJs funeral Rofl Aug 24th 72 Foreigner had motive to murder AJ.jpg|Did Foreigner have motive? Hm... Category:People Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifter